


Detroit: Two Souls

by Eluvian



Category: Beyond: Two Souls, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also deviancy-close androids, Cole Anderson is a Spirit, Cole meets Hank, Cole talks to Hank, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor meets Cole, Depressed Hank Anderson, Deviants can see them, Drunk Hank Anderson, Emotions, Feelings, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Hank decides to make up for his mistakes, Hank realises that Connor has always been there for him, Hugs, Parent Hank Anderson, Parent-Child Relationship, Sentimental, Software Instability, Spirit Cole Anderson, Spirits exist in this world, The Bridge Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Zen Garden is part of the Beyond, kinda a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvian/pseuds/Eluvian
Summary: Connor meets the spirit of Cole Anderson after Hank left him by the bridge and went for a drink to a bar nearby.Connor convinces Cole that he should let his father know he's still here.The two boys set off to make Hank understand.
Relationships: Cole Anderson & Connor, Cole Anderson & Hank Anderson, Cole Anderson & Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Little Brother is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> So after I played the delicious game Detroit: Become Human I opted for Beyond: Two Souls, and I had an idea to mix these two worlds together, as there are so many lost souls in Detroit two, it would be nice if they were still around. I totally love both games, they were an exceptional emotional rollercoaster and gave me such an empathy-boost that I needed to write about them. Beyond's music plus Connor fit well too for me. I love Quantic Dream's symbolism. I love drama, life-death questions. So yeah.

Connor was left alone with his thoughts. Nobody told him what to do. There were still many hours until morning and only the city lights reflected on the surface of the river. And the moon.

_‘Where are you going?’_

_‘To get drunker.’_

He could have stopped Hank but he thought it was better for the lieutenant to go now. He did find some comfort in the substance that was slowly killing him. But if Connor had intervened then, that might have killed him quickly.

Or both of them.

Connor had not realised how unstable Hank was.

Priorities.

He wanted to save Hank. He just did not know how to.

He sensed that somebody was around him. He turned his head into the direction, but he realised he did not hear footsteps. What was it then?

Then he saw the boy, sitting on the bench. Right next to where Hank was sitting a few minutes earlier.

He did not have to scan his face to remember who he was. Around six years old, light eyes, short, blondish-brown hair.

Cole Anderson.

_How?_

Connor raised his eyebrows in surprise, and he run a scan. He did not find anything. It was as if nobody was there. He could scan the ground behind him. No material was shown. No figure. Nothing. Yet he could see the boy with his eyes.

An interesting error in his software.

And then the invisible child, who he saw, started to speak.

‘I would not have let him shoot you.’

_Oh. Wait. How?_

‘Cole?’

He needed to identify this creature.

‘Yes. That’s my name.’

‘I do not seem to comprehend how I can see you', he admitted, waiting for an explanation.

‘I don’t know either. But you can see us. All the androids can see us who…’

_Who? Who what?_

‘All the androids who…?’

His LED started flickering with yellow light. Was he to be told that he is a Deviant? Surely it would be no surprise, as he started seeing someone who is no longer alive. And could not be seen. Probably he could not have been touched either, but for some reason Connor was AFRAID to approach him. He was afraid of what this child would tell him.

Cole shrugged, with the natural motion of humans. ‘I don’t know. Some don’t see us, they are blind to us, but many of you aren’t.’

Connor waited for a moment and tried to hide his fears. He waited for Amanda to call him and to be awakened in the Zen Garden, but it did not happen.

He calmed down. A little.

‘What are you, Cole?’ was the only question Connor could ask.

‘You know what I am.’

‘This sentence is the same that I said a few minutes earlier. You are really starting to scare me.’

‘You don’t have to be afraid of me.’  
It really did not seem so. But he was not scared of Cole. He was scared of that his presence might mean. He was scared of himself.

‘Are you alive?’

It was strange for an android to ask that, but he needed to know.

‘I don’t know. My soul is here.’ An evading answer.

‘Have you been here the whole time we have been talking?’

Connor surely had not seen anyone else than Hank on that bench that time.

‘Yes. I was here. But I was hiding. I was… scared.’

So he can hide and he can show himself as well. What kind of technology was this? Or… what was this?

‘I was scared too.’

The image of Cole stared at the ground. He seemed ashamed.

‘Why can I see you?’, Connor asked the child, quickly scanning around to see if there was anyone around them. They would be shocked to see an android talking to himself. But there was no one. They were alone. ‘You said you can hide. How do you do that?’

And then the image of Cole disappeared. ‘I don’t have a body anymore. But I can do this.’

Suddenly a thrown-out can flew out of the rubbish bin next to the bench. Connor stepped away, startled.

Telekinesis. A general topic in ghost stories in films, books and video games.

It was hard for him to understand this was real. Connor thought he understood the technological development of his world, as he was a masterpiece of technology. But it seemed there was a layer which was kept hidden from people.

And there was something in his software that made him see this… spirit?

So he was indeed dead.

But he was not, at the same time. He was here, talking, actually MOVING things. Cole had an impact on the living world.

The figure reappeared, this time standing on his feet, looking right at Connor.

‘Cole, this… Why did you not come back earlier? Your father would be so happy to see you!’

That shame in his eyes again. Looking at his feet.

This image he was seeing must have been made from the image he saw of Cole. He did not really look like this. He did not look like anything now.

But he was here, somehow.

‘I thought about it. But he would not see me. He wants to…. he wants to hug me and he could not. He would still be sad.’

Oh, if only Hank knew that his son was saying that. Connor wanted to run away, grab Hank and pull him out of whatever bar he got into and throw the glass he was drinking from to the wall. He knew Cole was right.

‘You must show him that you are here. He misses you so much. It would mean… the most to him to see that you are alive.’

The image of Cole shrugged. ‘I am not really alive.’

Connor thought for a moment. ‘I am not really alive either.’

‘Maybe that’s why you can see me’, the boy said. ‘You are half here, half Beyond.’

‘Beyond what?’

‘This world’, Cole gestured around. ‘You are not always here. When you close your eyes, and you go to the place with the lake and the pink trees and the roses.’

‘The Zen Garden? That is Beyond?’

He was listening to this boy as a child listens to his parents. Cole knew more about the world than him. Androids truly saw more of the world than humans, and saw it differently. Much more connections, and much faster. 

‘That is one part of it. The Beyond is huge. I can show you around once if you like.’

Connor was interested. But he had a task to do.

‘Thank you.’

Would Amanda allow it? Would she see? Connor had no idea what kind of place Cole was talking about, but if he thought about the Zen Garden… It could not be so bad. He was intrigued.

‘I wanted to thank you’, Cole said and continued before Connor could ask what for. ‘For helping my dad.’

A smile appeared on Connor’s face. Something unsettling shook him inside, a set of codes that were not supposed to be there.

‘Gladly. But I am afraid what I am doing is not enough.’

He was so worried for Hank. Even now.

If Hank knew that his son was here, would it have a positive or negative affect on him? Maybe he needs to forget, to move on. To remind him that once he had a son might just hurt him.

But he WANTED Hank to know Cole is here. He deserved it.

‘You help him so much. I was too scared to help him, but then you came along. He likes you.’

_He likes you._

The doubt Connor felt was not strong enough. He was too happy to hear the words, he did not want to prove them wrong.

‘Even if he is angry at you, he likes you.’

Cole wanted so bad for him to belive that, but why? And how could this kid know? He seemed more mature than a six-year-old. But, of course, he could have seen so many things, if he could move without a body. He could have seen the whole world.

‘I did. I saw so many things.' So Cole could see into his mind as well. 'But not all of them. I return once in a while. I was with mum for a long while. She was sad too. But now I came back to see that, because he needs me.’

He sure does.

Connor opened his eyes to speak, but Cole said, ‘You do not have to use your mouth. Just think what you want to say. I can understand.’

Wow. Connor thought his skills were developed compared to humans, but this time he felt that this child surpassed him.

Connor started to feel something that could be called "envy". This must have been what Hank felt towards him, he thought. 

‘Can you hear me now?’

He imagined what the words would sound in his voice.

He heard Cole reply the same way. He sensed the thought.

‘Yes.’

The boy smiled and chuckled.

‘Now what will you do, Cole?’

‘I don’t know what to do. I just wanted to talk to you and thank you. You are keeping my dad alive. Please keep on doing that. I don’t want him to die, because I want him and mom to get back together. They will die eventually and meet me here, but not yet.’

_You are keeping my dad alive._

Connor thought this was the feeling humans felt when they cried. He could hear no sound but it felt as if his whole being was screaming an emotion out to the world. Yet the only thing he could do was blink, close then open his eyes again.

This body did not have enough opportunities for self-expression, he decided.

He walked closer to Cole and kneeled. He watched the boy’s face, curious, cautious.

‘Can I touch you?’

It was crazy. He wanted to make a gesture to reassure this kid who didn’t even have a body. He knew this would make his software even more unstable, but he did not mind.

Cole shrugged and held out his hand. He might have formed a three dimensional image and the illusion of the feeling of touch, because when Connor touched his hand to his, he felt Cole’s fingers. Only they were cold, not warm, like humans.

‘We can only make cold. This is how you know we are there. Well. This is how humans now. Also, I can move things like what you just saw.’

‘Then you could talk to Hank.’

‘I could. But I am scared. Could you stop him from hurting himself? I don’t want him to hurt himself. Could you… tell him to wait? Could you tell him to find Mommy and be happy and wait for a little longer, until he meets me?’

That was a large task. But Connor had saved Hank once. Well, he liked to think so. He was partially proud of himself for what he did there, even though firstly he tried to convince himself that he just wanted to get Hank back on his feet so that he could continue the investigation.

Cole’s light green eyes, pleading.

Empathy.

Connor did not have to get involved in these humans’ lives. But he wanted to.

He needed to accept this task.

‘To the best of my abilities.’

He was not sure of his abilities now.

He felt anxious. He knew he had to calculate well what he would say and how he would say it, just like when negotiating. He did not want that talk to go wrong.

‘I do not believe now is the best time for us to... for me to talk to him.’

‘I don’t want to wait!... Sorry. Time is a little different for me now’, Cole admitted. ‘Everything is mixed. Sometimes it feels longer or shorter than it really is. But maybe if we wait a day I will be too scared to do it.’

The boy seemed lost. Connor did not know where he was wondering all the past two years, but surely it was difficult for him. All alone.

‘In this case we better find him now.’

Silence.

‘Don’t be afraid, Cole. I will not let him hurt anyone’, he said, determined. ‘I will convince him to come home. Then you can do whatever you wish.’

‘You think he won’t be afraid of me? He would never believe I exist.’

‘But you can prove it. Usually humans believe their eyes. Though being under the influence of alcoholic beverages, he might get the idea that the drink is making him see things’, he wondered. ‘He needs to sober up first.’

He threw a coin into the air and then catched it.

‘It’s not something I have never done before.’


	2. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor tries to convince Hank to come to his house, because he has something important to show.

Finding Lieutenant Anderson in a bar. The scene was oddly familiar.

But this time there was no need for Connor to scan every face, he knew perfectly well how Hank Anderson looked. And there were not so many bars in the vicinity. He also learned Hank’s preferences of them. So it was not difficult to find him.

He smiled at Cole, who was walking at the edge of the road side by side with him. No humans saw the child, only him, and whenever an android approached, Cole hid into the non-visible form that was his real one.

‘Cole, could you tell me about this other place?’, he asked in his mind, with the aim of avoiding attention.

‘Oh, I could. It’s blue. Somewhere. It can look like anything, really. There’s like trees, forests and lakes and flowers, and there are lots of sad people. I can come back and watch people. They don’t see me. Only some androids do, if I let them.’

_The way you let me._

‘There are very old people there. And there are kids like me. I like it there. I can be so close to them. But I miss Mom and Dad.’ Cole was silent for a while. ‘Some time ago I felt… Dad was so close. He almost got through. He wanted to see me but then he fell asleep. And then you went to our house and woke him up.’

 _Oh, so you saw that._ Connor did not think that any child should see their parents that way.

‘Since then I have been here. I thought he needed me, so I stayed. But I don’t know if it is good if he does not see me.’

‘I should have arrived there earlier, I am sorry.’ Connor did not know why he felt the urge to explain himself. ‘I should have been there earlier to prevent it. Your father was in great danger.’

It was strange that this danger would have brought them together again, but…

So…

All humans go to a place like his mind palace when they die.

Connor suddenly remembered Daniel’s sentence: _“All humans die eventually. What happens if this one dies now?”_

And…

‘It is no problem’, Cole said, in a forgiving voice. ‘You helped him.’ Later he added, in a low voice: ‘I don’t like it when he drinks.’

Connor smiled. The first time he met Hank, he was drinking in a bar. He might have started this habit long ago. But…

‘Humans tend to use alcoholic beverages to drive their minds away from the pain. Hank is depressed because you are no longer with him. This might not be the only reason for him doing so, but I believe it is one of the most important ones.’

Soon this problem will be eliminated.

He hoped.

He remember the question he wanted to ask earlier.

‘Do you have any androids in that… Beyond?’

Cole glanced at him. ‘I told you, you are always there. You can go there anytime.’

Connor certainly did not know _this_ about his programming…

‘The Zen Garden is a place where I consult my boss.’

Speaking of whom.

Fear rushed through his mind.

‘Don’t worry, she is not listening.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I distracted her.’

_You can DO that?!_

‘Oh…’

This child was unlike anything Connor had ever seen.

'I have been there for a long time. I am now a master', Cole smiled, proudly. Then continued his explanation. ‘Androids can go to the Beyond too. But they are lost. They don’t know what to do, they just… are. It feels so cold around them, I don’t like them.’

Connor could tell that Cole was experiencing discomfort. He did not know how it was obvious coming from a spirit, but it was.

‘But there are _some_ androids, who are like humans. Their feelings feel so strange. Like hot water. Or spices. Sometimes it hurts, but it can be sweet.’

Deviants.

‘They are curious and they walk all around the Beyond. They never want to stop looking. Oh, and if their body is destroyed they cannot come back.’

Only if they are reactivated, Connor thought, thinking back to the Traci he’d questioned.

The child was speaking in poetic terms, not typical of a six-year-old. But, he was older now. Much older.

Connor noticed that Cole did not seem to have antagonistic feelings towards androids.

'Cole, I am sorry for what happened to you.'

They reached the bar.

‘Okay, will you stay out here?’

‘No, I’ll be inside. Just watching.’

Connor wanted to protest, but he remembered that Cole must have seen a few bars from inside, being Hank’s child and being a spirit for two years now.

He nodded and entered the bar, without checking whether it was written that no androids or dogs were allowed.

‘Lieutenant?’

The glass clinked on the table. ‘You again?’

Damn, they were not fast enough to reach here before Hank could drink himself into oblivion. His voice was hoarse. Of course, walking was much slower than driving with a car, and Hank had a car. Nevermind that he alrready had alcohol in his system and driving like that was forbidden.

‘Yes. I would like you to come with me. I have something to show you.’

‘Couldn’t you have picked any other day? I mean, night. Like any other.’

‘I am sorry, Lieutenant, it’s urgent. I am hopeful you will forgive me once you see what I mean.’

Hank looked up at him.

‘You should see yourself right now, Connor, you look as if you’ve seen a ghost.’

_Well._

_Because I have._

Connor said nothing.

‘How many times do you want to drag me away from what I’m doing? This time, let me have a drink in peace.’

A middle-aged, bearded man sitting next to Hank started to laugh.

‘This the robot puppy running after you, Hank?’

Hank growled.

‘Connor, if this is a case again, tell them it could-‘

‘This is not about a case, Hank’, Connor assured him.

‘Then what the heck is it about that it can’t wait?’

‘I am afraid it would not be convenient to get into details right now. Please, trust me.’

‘Trust me, trust me, that’s what you keep saying, why couldn’t you just SAY what you mean, for chrisssake?’

Hank was beginning to get angry. Connor did not know if Cole was around, but he hoped he did not feel too much pain over seeing his father like this.

Connor knew how to make sure that Hank comes with him. But he did not want to paly that card unless completely necessary.

‘I am sorry. This is a special case.’

‘You just said it wasn’t a case.’

‘It was a figure of speech, Lieutenant.’

‘You sure are poetic, aren’t you?’

Hank drank what still remained in his glass.

‘Where do you want to take me, again?’

‘It would be best if we went to your home, Lieutenant.’

‘Home, right. Are you my father now?’

‘No.’

‘Then you will not tell me to go home when I don’t want to, thank you very much.’

Connor felt Cole being around. He told him: " _I told you he was difficult."_

Cole chuckled. _" know"_ , he replied.

‘I am not doing this as an act against you, Hank.’

‘But you are, because you are making me nervous. So please turn around and walk out of this bar, Connor.’

This wasn’t good. Connor knew if he insisted, Hank would shout, or maybe use his physical force as well.

Connor leaned closer. He had no other choice if he wanted to get Hank home tonight. He needed that last card.

‘It’s about your son.’

Hank froze and it seemed as if all the alcohol suddenly went out of his system. His eyes became cautious, horrified, hopeful at the same time. His hands moved to grab Connor’s clothes, but then Hank pulled back and stared into the void for 34 seconds.

‘It better not be a joke, because if it is, I-‘

Connor did not want to let him finish.

‘I assure you, I am not joking.’

He sounded serious, and this seemed to have convinced Hank.

‘Okay Jimmy, have a good night now.’ Hank stood up and paced towards the door.

‘Bye, Hank...’

Some men laughed and looked at each other.

'Bye, toaster.'

'Have a nice day, gentlemen', Connor said, closing the door.

Hank was silent as they walked back to the car. Connor felt the tingling urge to tell him right now, as he _felt_ Cole’s presence around them. But the boy needed a private place.

2020s rock music filled the car as Connor started it. It was the second time that he drove the vehicle.

‘So, are you gonna tell me what the hell’s going on?’, Hank asked.

‘It is best that you see for yourself. You might think there is some glitch in my program if you only hear my words.’

‘Damn, you’re starting to freak me out.’

Hank tapped with his legs. Probably the speed was too slow for him. But Connor always drove with just the allowed speed.

‘I believe that, Lieutenant.’

‘Stop calling me that!’

‘Sorry, Hank.’

Hank breathed in and out. Connor was really sorry to see him that annoyed. But he hoped it would change as soon as Hank found out Cole was still around.

Sumo was barking when they reached the vicinity of the house. Memories rushed through Connor, from the last time he was here. It was strange to think that Cole was there too.

Connor walked after Hank, but when they reached the door, Hank gestured him to go forward.

‘Go on, just go on.’

Connor walked in and so did Hank behind him, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Found Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole finally shows himself and Hank realises what he should do with his life and how important Connor has been for him.

‘So, how long do I have to wait?’, Hank asked, turning around.

_"How long, Cole?"_

_"Y-you can tell him now. I won’t let him hurt you, I promise."_

_"He won’t hurt me, Cole, I know! But his mental state is-"_

‘Connor! Answer me, for godssake!’, Hank’s voice brought him back to this world.

‘I am sorry. I brought you here because…’

‘Because?’

‘Your son is here.’

Connor never found something so difficult to explain.

Hank quickly glanced around, but certainly did not understand what Connor meant.

‘Don’t talk this stupid nonsense, or I will not care how much money it takes to repair you! Seriously, Connor, how sick you are to joke with me about-‘

Something moved on the table. It was the picture of Cole smiling with his almost 6-year-old face, optimistic. Hank’s gaze was horrified.

‘Stop that now. The hell, some hacker has overtaken you and is making fun of me?’

Hank really loked scared.

‘I met Cole after you left the Bridge and went to the bar’, Connor started explaining. ‘He talked about another world where the souls go after death.’

‘Okay, Connor, where do you get this religious bullshit from?’ Hank shook his head, pacing in the room. ‘This is crazy. This is crazy. I thought you could go Deviant, but not like this, damn, not like this.’

‘I am _not_ a Deviant, Hank.’ Connor’s voice was a bit harsher than he intended it to be. He was not sure that his sentence was true. But it didn’t matter now. ‘I know it sounds unbelievable, even for a human. As a masterpiece of technology I also found it quite-‘

‘Masterpiece of technology, right? Then tell me, how can a masterpiece of technology not know when to shut their goddamned mouth and leave a mourning father in peace?!’

In the end Hank was shouting. His face was only a few millimetres from Connor’s. Sumo barked anxiously.

An empty beer can rolled to Hank’s feet on the floor.

He crushed it with his foot. ‘I don’t know how you are doing this, but STOP, you understand?’

‘Hank. I am not doing this. Calm down for a second, please.’

‘You are crazy!’

Hank’s hands were shaking as he closed his eyes, then rubbed them, then went to the bathroom and washed his face.

‘I am not drunk enough for this.’

 _"Cole, tell him somehow. Please. In a way that does not scare him. Do you know how to write?",_ he asked the boy in his mind. _  
_

_"Yes."_

_"Write something on the mirror."_

‘Hank, please look in the mirror.’

‘Yeah, like my drunk face would be a sight for sore eyes. Thanks, but no thanks.’

‘There will be a writing appearing there. Your son is here with me now. He will tell you.’

‘Don’t you dare continue this childish trick. Whatever is wrong with you, I’m goint to get it fixed. I did not sign up for this.’

‘You could see the picture moving, Hank. It was him. They have an effect on this world. They can move things, open locks, travel.’

Cole had told him about it on their way here.

‘Seriously, my android starts to believe in afterlife, what has this world-’

Hank stared at the mirror.

Letters were slowly appearing on it.

DON’T BE AFRAID  
IT’S ME DAD

HE WANTS TO HELP YOU

DON’T BE MAD AT HIM

Hank was speechless.

‘What is this…’

‘He does not have a body, but he can see you. Right now.’

For minutes, Hank stared at the mirror. Cole wrote with small letters so that a lot of text would fit on the mirror.

I AM HERE DAD

YOU ARE NOT TO BLAME

PLEASE BE HAPPY

MAYBE FIND MOMMY TOO

‘No-no, I can’t believe this. I can’t. I must be hallucinating or something.’

He stormed out of the room.

‘Hank, what are you doing?’

‘…Drinking? Connor, you are still not my guardian, you know that?’

‘Hank, if you consume more alcohol, it will not make it easier to- Oh.’ As Connor walked to the kitchen he saw Hank holding a glass filled with water. ‘I am sorry.’

‘Connor, what is this?’ Hank sounded lost. ‘Am I going mad?’

‘No. You are just experiencing something unusual as it comes from a different world.’

‘Thank you, Sherlock.’

‘I can leave if you’d like me to.’

 _"No!"_ , Cole shouted in his mind.

Hank could not find words.

‘I feel crazy. You say… he’s here now? You can talk to him?’

‘Yes.’

‘Connor, I said a lot of times that I envy you, but if this is true, I have never envied you more.’

 _"Cole, is there any way you could speakto him besides writing?",_ Connor asked. _  
_

_"Hold his hand, and I’ll show."_

_"Okay."_

‘There is a way for you to speak to him.’

‘Seriously? And, like, when? Anytime? He’s been living here all this time, I only didn’t know about it?’

‘He visited his mother, and travelled in the Beyond. He has been following you ever since… the last time I’ve been here.’

‘Oh. No. Damnit, boy, you shouldn’t have seen that. …Can’t believe I’m talking to… Cole? Are you really here? Are you listening to me?’, Hank looked around, uncertain, afraid.

‘You will not see him. But he is listening.’

 _“Tell him I am sorry that he and mum argued so much and mum lives away”_ , Cole said.

‘He would like to tell you that he is sorry that you and your wive had difficulties and no longer live together', Connor interpreted.

_“Sorry that I am using you to talk to him, but he can’t hear me.”_

‘He is sorry that… Oh. That was… not for you.’

‘What was not for me?!’, Hank was furious, but not really at anyone else now. The situation made him stressful and Connor understood this. He aimed at ending it soon.

‘He just… expressed he is sorry he needs me to talk to you.’

‘You said he could talk to me, now, how?’

 _“You need to touch him. Another soul told me this. Many of them did, they talked to others like_ this", Cole said, impatient.

‘Via touch. I will be the conduit.’ Connor held out his hand. He was not sure what would happen.

 _“I will be in your place for a while, sorry for that. Also, you will see what the Beyond is like. But only I will speak, not you. it will be sudden, so don’t be scared",_ the boy explained to him.

_“Cole, I am rarely scared.”_

Hank blinked. ‘Alright. The last time, if you are kidding me, I’m gonna slap your face, you must know that.’

‘I understand.’

Afraid and lost, but hopeful, Hank approached Connor’s hand with his. Tentatively he touched his palms to the android’s skin, and then Connor held on to Hank’s hand firmly.

And then it happened so quick that Connor was indeed scared for a moment.

Some kind of dark voide surrounded them, that was the image that his mind formed out of it, at least. It was fluctuating, swirling, chaotic, not like the regular grids he saw while scanning. It was similar to being uderwater.

Connor was not really himself anymore. Instead of him Cole stood in front of his father, his voice could be heard, and his image could be seen.

Hank stared at his son in disbelief.

Hi, Dad.’

‘Cole… oh, my god…’

So this was real. Really real. Did he not know anything about this world? Did other people know this, just not tell? Or did they live believing that their loved ones were lost forever, when they were actually right there?

He could not really find words, he just rushed closer to the image and closed his arms around Cole.

‘It’s… so good to see you.’

All these months he’d been killing himself with spending long hours sitting in bars, trying to forget how much he loved looking at this creature that was a part of him, a symbol that his career on Earth had a purpose. That it was not in vain.

And to think that, a few days back he almost killed himself literally…

‘I love you, Dad. But you must wait a little. We will be together again, you will come to the Beyond as well.’

Hank actually did not know what to believe about what came after live. But he did not imagine this. It made death seem like a warmer place, to be honest.

He never thought he would live until the day when his dead son told him he should live on.

He always wanted Cole to tell him that, but… hw did not believe it would actually happen.

He felt he could not wait anymore, though. He wanted to be with him now, whatever it took.

‘Dad, please, would you go and see mommy? I don’t want her to be sad. I promise, we will be together.’

Hank could not have seen anything from his tears even if he opened his eyes. He did not know what to say. Him and Theresa went through so much pain before she left. She could not take what Hank was doing, blaming himself and drinking and cursing and…

He’d been a horrible man back there. He said things he shouldn’t have.

‘I’m so sorry, Cole.’

‘Don’t be sorry, Dad. Just find her, please, I’d like you to be together like you were.’

‘I’d… I’d like that too.’

_Oh, if you knew, how much._

‘Can you tell her too, Cole? Did you tell her, does she know?’

‘No, not yet. I have just watched her.’

‘Does she.. has she… met anyone else?’

 _How pathetic of me to ask._ He laughed at himself bitterly. But he needed to know, even if it hurt. His logic did not reach the fact that Cole probably wold not want them to get back together if Theresa had found someone else.

‘No. She only has a cat.’

Hank laughed through his tears. _A cat. Nice._

He could talk to her. He could. Only if he had the courage. But can a dad say no if his son asks something?

Talking to Theresa again... the thought was scary and hilarious at the same time. He wante to see her so badly. Mayybe now he had the strength to face his previous life. After all, it was standing in his arms right now, telling him to go and make it right.

‘How much time do I have? How long can we talk?’

‘Not so long. It’s tiring. For him. And me. But we will talk later. I can be here with you, Dad. Sometimes I will go see Mom as well. But if you are at the same place, I don’t have to travel.’

He was the same adorable kid he knew. The image hadn’t faded.

Of course, it was on his table, he kept looking at it when he thought he deserved the pain.

He kissed his son’s forehead. It felt so real. He did not want to let go.

‘I will… I will try, Cole. I promise. I love you so much.’

‘I love you too. But you have to remain on the other side for a while. Until your time comes. You can help the world, Dad. Don’t come after me yet, okay? Please, not yet.’

Sobbing, Hank pulled the boy closer.

‘I have to go now, Dad.’

‘Don’t’, Hank said, desperately, knowing it was in vain. But he had to.

‘Don’t be sad, Dad. I am here with you. And Connor is here with you. We will always look after you.’

Then the image started to fade. It felt as if someone was talking to him when he was dreaming, the words colliding with the dream, but then finally cutting it, pulling him back to reality.

It hurt. Like hell.

Cole was gone. Hank realized he was standing in his own house, in his kitchen, grabbing Connor’s hand so strong as if his life depended on it.

Connor blinked the few times, as his consciousness was finally returned to him fully. He did not find the name for the things that appeared in his software. Loads of undefinable impulses he had not encountered yet. His LED changed colour in every second. Red. Pink. Purple. Blue. Green. Yellow. Red.

Overflowed.

Hank felt pathetic and weak, but he did not care anymore. His shoulders were shaking, tears strolling down his face. He did not want to let go. He felt empty and full. Lost and safe. Like something became so clear that was right in front of his eyes. Now he was not blind to see it.

He was not blind to see it.

He did not think, he just grabbed Connor’s arms and pulled him closer into a tight hug. The emotions shaking his body made his fists clench, his body tremble and he could not control the storm he was going through. For not the first time in his life he decided that acts were more useful than words.

The android slowly rested his head upon Hank’s shoulder. His arms moved slowly up to form the other side of the hug. Connor stared at the floor for a while and then closed his eyes. Warmth surrounded him as he stood strong against the waves of an ocean wanting to wash away everything on the land. He gave peace and support, as well as he could. After a while he did not know whether he was the supporter or the supported. He decided he was both.

He was a part of it.

He could not deny it now.

Cole was proud of him, he could tell. Cole was happy about what happened. Cole watched from the corner of the room, Connor felt his gaze. And he felt he was like Cole somehow. That Hank was not hugging his son now, but him. That _he_ had given him something to deserve this.

He felt content.

He did not only stay because Hank was holding onto him so strong that he basically couldn’t have moved. He stayed still because this was like nothing he’s ever felt before. A whole new world opened and it was not just the other side Cole came from. The whole new world was the set of impulses he had yet to sort out. They were scary, but intriguing.

_“I will go see Mommy now. I miss her. Take care of Dad! Promise me!”_

_“I will, Cole. I will take care of him.”_

Connor pulled Hank closer, reassuringly. Sentences appeared in his mind used for situations when a human’s mental state was damaged, but he did not feel like they were appropriate for the situation. he did not feel like Hank _wanted_ him to say anything, so he remained silent.

Finally Hank found his voice and said ‘Thank you’, ever so silently, but it could still be heard.

Cole moved the rug next to Sumo so that the lazy dog would finally decide he had the strength to stand up and walk closer to the pair. Connor could feel the soft furry being touch his leg.

 _Be patient, dog._

Cole watched them for a little while, then left the house.

_"Take care of him."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my sentimental mixture of my two very dearly held games, I just needed this. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
